Sky Blue, Blood Red
by chaejinkeyne
Summary: A pair in a twisted love story. Kuroko had been having dreams of a mysterious male since his birthday. Will he remember his past life and make things right? Or end up in the same tragic end. Vampire AU Rated T for now (HIATUS - writer's block)
1. Prologue

Hello

Trying things out here...

This is only a prologue to gauge interest, so give it a fav/follow or review to show support!  
(Or if it isn't good enough, you can ignore it...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. No beta.

Words: 1,177

* * *

A filthy lingering stench hung in the stale air. The few citizens still wandering around the area quickly left the place, but those who aren't aware of the happenings in this area will soon fall into its trap.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed into the night. The faint fragrance of that distinct metallic substance filled the night, picked up only by those gifted ones. Midorima sniffed the air, the scent causing his eyes to turn red instinctively.

"So noisy… He'll wake, you know…"

He glanced down at the body beside him, tucked in neatly in the large white silk king-sized bed.

"But it should be time soon, right…? Akashi…"

He could only sigh and silently wish for the slumbering prince to wake and seize his throne once again. He leaned back against the back of the chair, pondering upon the state of reality. The world had fell into a hell out of proportion ever since its ruler was cursed into a deep sleep, one that would only end when his other half reaches the coming-of-age and he would have two weeks to embrace the other or death would befall on him. But the prince hadn't showed any sign of awaking for a century already.

_Was it really worth waiting for a miracle…?_

Midorima sighed, his hand tightly squeezing the arm rest; his patience has worn thin over the decades. He looked up at the ceiling, and prayed to a god that no longer cared for them.

'Kami-sama…'

**xxx**

Draining the last of his prey, Kise pulled away. He wiped away the blood that had spilled in the process. His senses were skyrocketed, when he sensed another presence behind him. Recognizing the aura of the person, he smirked.

"Was I that careless, Aominecchi~?" Tilting his head back to glance at the tanned man standing behind him, his smirk shifted into a Cheshire cat grin. He barely jumped out of the way of a katana coming swiftly down.

"Don't address me so familiarly, vampire."

"Ehh~ But I like you Aominecchi."

Aomine visibly tensed, his grip on the katana tightening, obviously displeased with the other's words. He had been chasing this vampire for the last three months. But to no avail. The other could easily slip from his grasp, every single time. Aomine cringed; the thoughts not settling well in his mind. How he wished he could end this quickly, the vampire was getting on his nerves. The taunts, the never-ending teasing, and that irritating look in his eyes, portraying an emotion Aomine could not understand. It frustrated him to no end.

Kise took a confident step forward, knowing fully that Aomine was powerless against him. Kise was far more powerful than what's seen on the surface; Aomine was a relatively new hunter with only training experience and a few assisting missions on his belt, this was his first solo mission.

"It's a nice name, don't you think so?"

"It's NOT!" In his rage, Aomine took another swing at the vampire, this time causing a thin line of blood to appear on his cheek. Kise stumbled back in shock. Raising a hand to the cut, Kise stared hard at the hunter.

"Now you've done it…" With speed that the human eye cannot adapt to, he attacked him. Aomine was prepared, however he was still pushed back, landing hard on his back to the ground. The grin didn't dwindle, instead it widen almost impossibly, revealing sharp canines.

"You should know better than to harm a model's face… A-o-mi-ne-cchi," he said darkly, never taking his sight off the hunter.

Suddenly, as though there was a loud sound, Kise's attention was stolen from his prey in front of him. He was looking up to the sky, his eyes not focusing on anything.

"Hm… Looks like we'll have to play another time, see you soon~" As quickly as he had attacked him, he disappeared into the darkness.  
Aomine panted heavily, flinging his katana aside in his frustration.

"Damn vampire! I'll get you someday."

**xxx**

The door opened in the darkness; a figure slipped in through the gap, making not a single sound. The door closed as quickly and quietly as it had opened. The figure moved across the room, seemingly floating, completely silent.

The bedroom door was opened, revealing the sleeping resident. The figure loomed over the other, silently watching.

Just watching him as he slept.

As though he felt the presence of another person, the sleeping figure shifted, eyes blinking, heavy with sleep.

"Hm, Aomine-kun… You're back."

"Go back to sleep, Tetsu."

"Has Kagami-kun returned?"

"No, not yet. Don't worry, he can handle himself."

Aomine could see the worry plaguing the other boy's face; he sighed.

"We'll go look for him in the morning, now rest."

Kuroko nodded, relaxing back on his bed, hoping for daylight to come quickly.

**xxx**

Hey did you know? The prince was amazing in every aspect, his lover not so. The prince ruled over the entire demon world. His powers surpassed that of his ancestors and his descendants could only wish to touch him. All demons respected him and bow down to his every command. Even so, he treated his kind well and thus became the favorite ruler of all time. Many expected him to wed a beautiful strong wife to continue his blood.

None would even have thought of this girl becoming the apple of the prince's eye.

She was human; and in the eyes of demons, humans were weak beings. But even as a human, she was considered weak. Her physical strength was minimal, her presence non-existent; she was neither pretty or ugly. Yet this ordinary girl could capture the heart of the demon prince. Though no one knew of it, for the prince feared for her life.

The prince and his lover experienced setbacks and hardships far more than possible in one lifetime. It is a test of their determination, their faith, their love. But it ended in sadness. His lover ended her life for him in a moment of desperation. The prince was cursed on that fateful night of his 100th birthday. No one knew who did it. No one knew why. All they know is from a letter left behind.

_When he awakens, he must find his lover, one he kept secret from all, one he loved so dearly but died. He will have two weeks to embrace her or die._

As the new chapter of their love begins, will it end in the same sorrow, or open up to new possibilities and reach their happily ever after?

Only God knows, or maybe even he doesn't. For this is a story of the demon prince and his lover, a bridge created between two worlds, a broken rule that is judged by fate alone. Maybe, just maybe, destiny may be kind to them this time.

At the stroke of midnight, it was almost like a sweet moment of reunion, their minds connecting without them even realizing, their feelings blossoming from nothing but an innocent emotion. At the same time, it opened the doors of danger.

* * *

There we go~

Ok it sounds pretty boring I know but do let me know what you think!

_End of transmission - 19.5.2014_


	2. this was supposed to be chapter 1

Thanks to the many lovely reviews and followings~

Here's a short (really short) update to celebrate!

Special shoutout to **clarit - **_Thanks for pointing out that tiny mistake, much appreciated! ;) _

Words: 762

* * *

Walking along the street to school, the weather felt good. Though still in the middle of winter, the sun was rising and its rays reached the boy. Looking up towards the sky, his heart felt at peace. The night before, he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt of someone's arms wrapped firmly around him, his warmth seeping through his front, warming him as well. His sweet smell flooding his senses, and everything was red, a bright strong red bleeding into his sight. Yet, it didn't scare him, instead calming his heart and mind.

_I want to see that red again…_

That thought alone brought a light flush to the boy's face.

As he approached the school building, he spotted his two friends, arguing and making a ruckus in the courtyard as usual. He sighed, lessons were starting in 10 but they don't seem to notice the time. He cut into the path of the basketball, effectively knocking it off its momentum, surprising the two players out of their game.

Shaking off the shock, both players sighed.

"What is it now, Kuroko? We need to settle this game." The tall dark red haired male spoke up. The other, a tanned dark blue haired man, snorted; his thoughts following a different path.

"Obviously I was winning so I think it's pretty much settled."

"Why yo-"

"Well, I apologize for interrupting but class is starting in 7 minutes. I hope to see you two there before the bell."

Before Kuroko could finish his words, the two other sped off, leaving the end of the sentence to be heard by the wind only. _Really… They never learn, do they…?_

**xxx**

Class wasn't any better than it usually was. With his low presence, Kuroko could easily avoid being called upon or caught for not paying attention as he watched the more interesting world outside his classroom. However, this wasn't the case for his two best friends. He couldn't believe they were his best friends either. Well, opposites attract, right?

As he mused over these matters that don't really matter, a bright flash crossed his sight. Kuroko's eyes widened. _What was that?_ Maybe a bird, his brain passed it off. But the bright yellow that flashed for that split second was permanently imprinted in the back of his mind.

**xxx **

Light. It was bright, so bright. Where is this?

After such a long time in the endless darkness, this source of light was almost foreign to him. Yet there was this sense of familiarity in it. Going against his own principles, he reached out for this light.

_Anything to escape the darkness that haunted him…_

**xxx **

His hand shifted; the tranquillity on his face broke, his brows furrowing. A soft broken groan escaped his lips. Opening his eyes, everything was a blur; he couldn't focus on what was in front of him. He shifted his head, hoping that it would help. Well, it didn't help with his sight, but it alerted the other person in the room.

The maid dropped the tray she was holding, its contents spilling everywhere. She will probably be reprimanded at other times but not today.

"The prince has awakened!" She screamed at the top of her voice, alerting the others in the building. Almost instantaneously, 3 other people appeared in the room, next to the bed.

"My Lord, we have been awaiting your return." They bowed in respect.

"Are we alone, Shintarou?" The man lying in bed addressed the green haired male who spoke. In response to his question, the maid was dismissed, leaving the four of them.

"We are now," he rose from his bow, "Akashi."

"Akashicchi~!" Kise leaped from his position, flying towards the bed. Akashi sat up, effectively causing Kise to land on the bed behind him instead of on him.

"I feel so out-of-place… What happened?" Akashi's sight was still a blur, though it was possible to make out the figures of his loyal subjects, or friends to be more accurate.

"You have been asleep for a century ever since _she_ died."

"36524 days, Mido-chin. That's the number of ice cream I ate since Aka-chin was cursed."

"You eat too much ice cream, Murasakibaracchi…" Kise groaned, "Our diet is blood! Not ice cream!"

"Hmm... But I like ice cream."

As they continued bantering, a more serious issue remained on Akashi's mind, "Cursed?"

Midorima cleared his throat in irritation, "Yes, the cause of your deep sleep was a curse of unknown source."

"Does my being awakening means it's broken?"

"No," Midorima's face tensed at the mere thought.

"It's the _beginning_ of the _end_."

* * *

By the way, I wanna know, if you guys prefer short fast updates, or long ones?(of course they will take a longer time)

For your information, I do not write the chapters in advance, so reviews and responses greatly affect my writing speed and inspiration.  
And also, that means any suggestion you give will be given some consideration! I'd like to mold this bare story in my head into something rich and entertaining for you readers~

Thanks for reading this chapter and hope to post the next one soon!

_End of transmission - 22.5.14_


	3. Past and Present

Speedy service! Haha yes a new chapter already!

But don't expect this to happen again, I just happen to be super inspired today...

Anyways here's the new chapter, I hope the length is satisfactory and the story is not too boring, quite content heavy this chapter.

Words: 2,034

* * *

Akashi sat upright in his bed. He was alone in his silent room, but his mind was far from silent.

**xxx**

_"This letter was left beside you after you were cursed into sleep," Midorima handed to Akashi the small yellowed piece of paper._

_ As Akashi read it, he cringed at the thought that someone knew about the relationship._

_ "As I said before, you have been asleep ever since she died. But of course, none of us knew who she was, or that this _she_ ever existed." Midorima's tone was harsh, but inside he was truly worried. "What should we do?"_

_ "I do not know. Let me rest and think about it first," Akashi sighed, feeling dazed. _

_ "Of course, I will see you again at your feeding in a few hours."_

**xxx**

_Two weeks… That's merely not enough time…_

What could be done in two weeks? To hunt her down and to embrace her? It's almost asking for the impossible. This person wants him gone. But who could this person be?

All this thinking was giving Akashi a headache, but he couldn't procrastinate. Time was of the essence, and here it was slipping through his fingers. Clenching his jaw, his thoughts rushed through his head.

If he fell asleep when she died, his awakening means it's time to find her. Does that mean she has been reincarnated? Reincarnation has always been a trickster; you will never know what he would do to the one being born again. Was this she still a she? He could only hope.

_Aiko…_ Beloved child. Indeed she was one, if her parents would still be around then. Instead, they have been killed by rogue vampires and she, having low presence, escaped.

Akashi let a small smile escape, as he thought back to the day he found her at the river bank.

**xxx**

_Hot… That was all that ran through his head as he made his way to the river. That day was exceptionally scorching, and the clothing he donned made matters worse. _

_ 'I wished I could wear slave clothing, especially at a time like this…' Akashi pushed through the dense forestry to make way towards the long river that ran through the middle of town. _

_ To his surprise, there was a human here. 'This part of the river is secluded, why would this human come here to wash cloths?' However, as he approached her without her awareness he realized she wasn't washing, but rather drinking the river water._

_ "What are you doing?" He asked her before he could stop himself. The human girl jumped in surprise, spinning round to look at him face-to-face._

_ "H-how… You can see me?" Akashi was confused, "Of course I can see you. You have a physical body and are standing before me. Why wouldn't it be so?"_

_ "O-oh… you're right. It's just that I have a low presence, I'm used to people not seeing me."_

_ She was right, Akashi hadn't sense her until he saw her with his own eyes._

_ "So what are you doing in this part of the town?"_

_ "I have nowhere else to go. Nobody wants an orphan of murdered parents lurking around, brings bad luck, they say."_

_ "And who is this 'they'?" Akashi huffed as he settled on the ground near her, the clothing making him feel stuffed._

_ She glanced up at him, unable to answer his question, instead she changed topics._

_ "Aren't you hot in that? Come let me offer you something better to wear while you're here."_

_ After changing into more comfortable clothing that she offered, Akashi stayed on, conversing with this very normal human girl. Not knowing that that was the beginning of a beautiful tragedy. _

**xxx**

It was beautiful indeed, their first meeting, which led on to many more after that. Akashi always fed before meeting her. He didn't want to scare her off; he had taken a liking to this human. In order to keep her beside him, he had never left any hint that he was a vampire, her traumatic experience was enough and she seems to avoid any contact besides him.

Unfortunately, this secret couldn't be kept any longer.

**xxx**

_Just like any other day, Akashi made his way to that part of the forest to see her again. However, the peace that usually surrounded that place was not there. The trees were rustling, the air heavy, birds flying away. Akashi closed his eyes, heightening his senses._

_ 'Two on the left, one on the right… They are chasing something. But there's nothing there…?'_

_"Wait… Nothing?" he gasped, "AIKO!"_

_ Akashi tore through the trees, taking down the one on the right first. Tearing out his throat, a scream caught his attention. Leaving the rogue half dead, he ran towards the source. _

_ "Aiko!" Akashi yelled as he pushed into the open area of the forest. In front of his eyes, Aiko was pressed against a tree, the vampires dangerously close to feeding on her._

_ "A-Akashi-kun…" She let out between her sobs._

_ He fell into a blind rage, pulling them off her and tearing out their throats and hearts. He ripped them apart until he was sitting in a pool of black blood. _

_ When he finally calmed down, he realized the grave mistake he made._

_ "Ai-" He looked up and saw her on her knees, leaning against the tree, her body unable to support itself. He got up on shaky legs. Why were they so unstable? _

_ This only prompted Aiko to scramble up and run off._

_ 'So this is how this ends…?'Falling to his knees, Akashi let a bloody tear escape and run down his black blood stained cheek._

**xxx**

From that point, life wasn't as bright. Whenever he went to that river bank, she was never there. The makeshift home she lived in was a mess and remained untouched since that day. But he would still return to that place whenever he could, as if expecting her to return someday or maybe just to revisit the memories made there. Finally, his perseverance paid off.

**xxx**

_ Lying on the grass patch, listening to the river sounds, it was relaxing. Akashi took in a heavy breath. It has been 3 months since that incident and he could find her nowhere. He let out his breath in a loud sigh, one that caught the attention of another being._

_ To his right, he heard a gasp. Instinctively, Akashi rose to his feet about to attack when that familiar sky blue colour filled his vision._

_ "A-Akashi-k-kun…" _

_ He gulped. He couldn't do this wrong. He couldn't risk losing her again. _

_ Standing straight, he raised his hands, taking a step back, his eyes avoiding her figure. _

_ "Akash-"_

_ "I'm sorry, Aiko. I didn't mean for you to see that animalistic act the last we saw each other. But I had to… I had to protect you! I don't know why, but the thought of losing you scared me. I know that the idea of vampires is horrifying for you because of your past. That's why I didn't mention it._

_ "Hah… But I guess it doesn't matter now. You have found out and… you want me to stay away, right?"_

_ Before he knew it, she was standing before him, her shaky hand reaching out for his, grasping it lightly. He could feel the trembles, and he couldn't help but squeeze her hand as if to reassure her. He looked up to her tear-filled eyes._

_ "I trust you… You have been by my side for so long, never hurting me once, so I trust you. No one has ever made me feel this way, but I don't mind… S-so will you stay? Stay here beside me?"_

_ Raw emotions surged through him as he pulled her into a firm hug._

_ "I wouldn't ask for anything else," he choked out._

_ They stood there in each other's arms, no words voiced out because none were needed then. Just the presence of the other was more than enough reassurance. _

_ "Aiko, what is this feeling?"_

_ "I don't know, Akashi-kun. But if I were to guess, I'd say _love_."_

**xxx**

_Love_

Yes it was love indeed.

With a renewed determination to find his love, he got out of bed, calling for his meal.

**xxx**

_Beep beep. _Another message popped up in Aomine's phone.

"Shit. That crazy blonde is out and about again." Aomine groaned into his hand.

"At least he's out there for you to catch; my target seems to be hibernating or something." Kagami commented, popping another piece of potato chip into his mouth, eyes not leaving the television.

Aomine got up from the couch, stretching as he made his way towards his room.

"Tetsu's asleep right?" Kagami gave his agreement from his place on the couch.

"I'll be back before sunrise." Putting on his jacket and tying his katana to his waist, he turned to leave.

"Hey, try to come back earlier, _Aho_. Otherwise, you'll end up sleeping in class again. Kuroko's gonna ask…"

"And I'm gonna give the same excuse of late night porn."

"Dude! That's a horrible excuse."

"It works on Tetsu, that's what matters. Besides tomorrow's the weekend."

"Hah… Just go and get rid of the vampire."

**xxx**

It wasn't that they don't want Kuroko to know that they are hunters, vampire hunters specifically. But honestly, how were you supposed to break it to your friend that 'Hey! I hunt vampires for a living while being a student as a cover'? He's probably think you're joking or had gone crazy.

Kuroko probably had never seen a vampire in his life, except for news of successful captures or the aftermath of hunts. Aomine hopes it stays that way.

"Hey! You walked right past the crime scene, Aominecchi~"

Turning around sharply, he came face-to-face with that same blonde vampire with his annoying smile and pretty face.

"Damn you."

"Tsk tsk, it wasn't my fault that you were not paying any attention to your surroundings," Kise said, waving his finger in Aomine's face. "In fact, I was nice enough to wait here and play with you instead of running off. I even called out to you!"

"Do you enjoy this?"

His question caught Kise by surprise.

"Do you enjoy toying around with me that much?"

Kise kept silent.

"You could easily kill me all those times before, but you never once wanted to. Every time there was that irritating playful look in your eyes, like you were having so much fun. Honestly, it's pissing me off, not that I want to throw my life away, but can't you behave like the barbarians you vampires are supposed to be?"

If Aomine was a split second later, the hand gripping round his katana would have strangled his neck instead, but his back was pushed harshly against the brick wall behind him from the force. Kise's voice was icy cold, a polar opposite of his usual bright and cheery tone.

"You know nothing of us, human. Like how not all humans are the same, don't you think that applies to vampires too? We are after all similar to your species. Maybe you should study more, newbie."

Kise pushed him aside, causing Aomine to land unceremoniously on his side, his katana falling out of his grip. Kise landed a heavy foot on the katana, snapping it cleanly into two.

"I hope the next time we meet, you won't be as ignorant, Aomine Daiki."

**xxx**

A new day and they finally had the time to celebrate Kuroko's 17th birthday in a small gathering in the home that he shared with Kagami and Aomine. Together with Aomine's childhood friend and his admirer, Momoi, and Kagami's stepbrother, Himuro, the five of them enjoyed themselves.

Kuroko glanced at the old photo by the side of the room, a picture of him with his parents when he was 13. That was the latest family photo he had because his parents had disappeared shortly after.

'Father, Mother, I have been well. Thank you for watching over me.'

Kuroko turned his attention back to the boisterous group before him.

"Tetsu-kun! Quick! Make a wish." Momoi was holding the cake in front of him, the seven small candles surrounding the large one.

_I wish to meet the person of that red… _

Kuroko smiled as he opened his eyes. Yes that was his wish.

* * *

Yes I know I chose a random girl's name. I just like that name okay.

Anyways hope to shed some light on AkaKuro's past before we move on to the new one.

And also any side pairings you guys interested in having?

I think all the characters I wanna use have their names mentioned already, except for the villian of course! So let me know kays?

Thanks for reading another chapter, I hope to push for the main plot very very soon! See y'all next chapter!

_End of transmission - 24.5.2014_


	4. First Step

My readers, you guys are hilarious! Making weird links with Kuroko's past-life's name. In all honesty, it was really random.

This update is rather lackluster. Haven't really been inspired to write, but I've kept many of you hanging.

Words: 1,587

* * *

It was a cloudy and glum Sunday afternoon. With nothing in mind, Kuroko took a stroll around his neighbourhood. It was a rather large area, being a part of the city district. He walked with no destination in mind. Without realizing, he walked towards the side of the neighborhood that had been labelled dangerous, with courtesy from the Vampire Hunters' Society (VHS).

By the time Kuroko decided to look around his surroundings, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the main street of this "dangerous" area. Ahead of him, on the left of that street, stood a magnificent mansion. Awed by its beauty, Kuroko pushed aside the sinking feeling of being here, instead walking fast-paced towards the aforementioned mansion.

**xxx**

"Some outdoor activities would do you good, Akashi," Midorima suggested, pushing up his glasses. "The exposure to sun would take time to get used to again since you have been in cooped up in this room for a long time."

"You're right, since the sun is partly blocked today," Akashi rise from his seat, the plans for searching for his loved one was not going well, they have nothing to work on, "I'll be in the garden for some air."

His garden had been well-kept, with flowers blooming all year round, thanks to his meticulous planning. As he approached that one flower, the white lily, it reminds him of his lover. The paleness of her skin was comparable to the colour of the flower but that was what made her beautiful. White lilies are symbols of chastity and virtue, the very representation of her being; also its association to death, representing the soul of the departed receiving innocence after death. How very appropriate indeed.

Forcing his sight away from the flowers, he turned towards the edge of the garden instead. There lies a small pond with koi fish inhabiting; the bushes surrounding it was dense, almost impossible to see through to the other side, where the outer wall and fence was, making this place seem like a world of its own.

But on the edge of the pond, the bushes split; a crack to the other side, to the outside world. It wasn't the crack that caught his attention, it was that almost no presence of the person standing on the other side.

**xxx**

The three-floored mansion that is dwarfed compared to the tall buildings surrounding it, but the area and splendor of this building alone makes up for it. Walking along the outer wall, Kuroko huffed at the bushes that blocked his view. Something this wonderful should be shared, no?

As he scoured the perimeter, a blood red bled into his sight. There, in that small division between bushes, he could faintly see that colour upon another person. Unknown emotions filled him, as he gasped into his hand. He couldn't see the person's face clearly, but he knows, in his heart, that that person is the very same one that was in his dreams two nights ago.

That person seemed to notice him as well. He watched as the body stiffened, then hurriedly made its way nearer to him. In fear for the unknown, Kuroko turned and ran off, back towards his street, the image of the blood red boy stuck on his mind.

Feeling more comfortable in familiar surroundings, Kuroko slowed into a stop, his back hunched over and his breath shallow as he panted to take in more air. Why had he run? He hadn't done anything wrong. Also, that person couldn't come over to his side. So what was there to fear?

**xxx**

The disappearance of that person shocked Akashi out of his trance. It was her. He knew from the bottom of his heart, without a doubt, that that person on the other side had been his lover, or at least the reincarnation of her. But all he caught were her eyes and the shortness of her hair, which led to his doubt that she was reincarnated the same as before.

But it doesn't matter, not to Akashi, who swore to love her and only her.

That glimpse alone is enough to renew his determination. Akashi turned and returned to his room, running after that person would prove useless since he can't sense him. Fate will bring them back together, he was sure of it.

**xxx**

Entering the apartment, Kuroko felt down for reasons unknown. However, the presence of another person shook him out of his trance.

"Tetsu-kun!" The pink-haired female jumped out from nowhere, attacking Kuroko with a bear hug.

"Momoi-san." Kuroko was unfazed, used to her overbearing affection.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun, I wish I could stay and spend some time with you. But I came by today to drag Dai-chan out, he still owes me a shopping trip! I know! Why don't you join us, Tetsu-kun? Yes, that's a brilliant idea!" Momoi went on and on, but Kuroko wasn't listening.

"Sorry, Momoi-san. I'm feeling exhausted, so I'm going to rest up…" With that, he left for his room, leaving Momoi alone at the entrance. He passed by Aomine on his way, ignoring him.

"Oh, Tetsu… Huh?" Aomine stared at the retreating form of his friend. Sighing, he approached Momoi, "Let's go before they nag at us."

Momoi nodded, her face serious.

**xxx**

Kuroko lay in bed; eyes unfocused on the ceiling, his thoughts were in a whirlwind. Nothing made sense, everything seemed like they were individual thoughts that had no relation. How did that one colour, that one man, made him feel so anxious, so frustrated, so unstable and yet also feel so warm, so peaceful, so loved?

He grunted, giving up on the thought. Rolling over, he planted his face into his pillow, letting out a muffled scream in exasperation.

_Someday…_ Kuroko thought. _Someday, I'll go back there again. To see him…_

Little did he know, how soon that day is coming.

**xxx**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the necessary people have assembled." Momoi stood up to address the crowd. "We shall commence this meeting."

"We have received news that the prince of the vampires have awoken. This is both good and bad news." A high official announced, face devoid of emotions.

"The good news is that vampires now are more likely to come out of hiding, especially those stronger ones that we have not seen in action as often since his sleep. The bad news however, is that because of his awakening we have to act fast. We never know when these vicious creatures would want to cause an uprising."

"How likely is this uprising?" Another official asked.

"Very likely. It is also alleged that the prince would be stepping up to king since he has awaken, and we need to prevent that from happening! Once he becomes king, he would have full control of the entire vampire race. What would happen to us if they turn their whole race against us?"

Murmurs of agreement resounded in the room.

"And therefore, I have a proposal to end this terror. We should take down as many of the prince's high officials and the stronger vampires as possible. We have managed to compile a list of these "officials", however it is only from observation, so we have their faces only. So if any of you see any of these vampires, DO NOT hesitate to take them down."

"I beg to differ," Momoi raised her concern, "These vampires, though barbaric, have strong animal instincts, this results in the fact that they would know if they are being targeted. I believe that we should assign the vampires instead, and for our hunters to work in teams to ensure success."

"Hmm," The official in-charge nodded, "You have my permission then. Plan out the teams and distribute the targets accordingly, Ms. Top Strategist."

Momoi nodded, though internally she grimaced at the nickname mentioned. She was, after all, this society's main strategist due to the success of her plans, and the impeccability of her data, some even question her sources for information. However, in this place where dog eats dog, methods don't matter, getting the job done is.

**xxx**

Within the next two days, the information necessary for this task had been distributed and briefed.

Aomine and Kagami had been placed together in a pair, the ultimate tag team, as dubbed by the society for their excellent skills albeit their inexperience.

"Tch… Got that stupid blonde still," Aomine sighed, completely not amused with his new task.

"And I still have to look for this purple-headed long freak that never appears…" Kagami piped in, rolling his eyes at the papers in his hand.

"But there's another one," Momoi added, "He has been seen alongside these two and the prince as well. So it is likely that these three could be his advisors of some sort."

The two hunters hummed their agreement, their displeasure and boredom seeping into their tone.

"Please, the two of you," Momoi sighed, "I trust both of you the most to handle this task. One wrong move and that's the end for us."

"Don't worry, Satsuki. The vampires ain't got anything on us."

"We'll end them before they can think of ending us."

At that point Kuroko walked out of his room, mildly surprised to see the three of them in a non-active manner. This doesn't deter him in any way, instead announcing that he'll be out of the house for a while.

Once out of the house, Kuroko breathed in the crisp fresh air before letting his feet take him back to that street where that person stayed.

* * *

Really uninspired... Apologies again...

Hopefully, I feel a little more uplifted in the days to come, and can provide you guys with a little more excitement.

_End of transmission - 7.6.2014_


	5. First Meeting

Yeah! Got this done pretty quickly, though I'm on holiday in Aussie right now.

I think it's about time things take off. Enjoy~

Words: 2,494

* * *

_"Stay with me…"_

_Raw emotions filled his body as he was held in the arms of another._

_"I wouldn't ask for anything else," The other person whispered into his ear, as though it was hard to get the words out._

_As they stood there in each other's arms, Kuroko felt so at peace, he didn't want this to end. No words transpired between them but it was alright, because no words were needed between them._

_"…ko, what is this feeling?"_

_Was he talking to him? It sounded like his name, but it was muffled and he could only make out the last syllable. Without thinking about the question, the words flowed out of his mouth._

_"I don't know, ….-kun. But if I were to guess, I'd say love."_

_Love? He loved this other person? Kuroko was confused. This man, whose body is pressed close against his own, whose name he couldn't put a finger on, was his lover? It felt so weird, yet so right. _

_The other pulled away from the hug. Instinctively, Kuroko looked up, wanting to see the face of this mysterious lover. But all he could see was those pair of eyes that captured his own, a shining pair of crimson red and brilliant gold._

_"Yes…" He was drawn closer, their eyes never straying, noses brushing against each other._

_"Love…" The word breathed onto his lips, before it was covered by another pair in a moment of sweet bliss._

**xxx**

Eyes snapping open accompanied by labored breaths, Kuroko sat up in bed, trying to calm his racing heart. The unidentified blood red person that haunted his dreams has finally revealed more of himself. But it still wasn't enough. Will going back to that place help him know more? Will he see that same pair of eyes that enraptured him?

No other way to find out but to go. Kuroko smiled at the thought of seeing that person again, it was unexplainable since they have not officially met but the feeling was soothing.

Leaving his room, he was surprised to see his housemates and Momoi in the living room, a serious atmosphere surrounding them, which was very unlikely for this trio. However, it was not important.

"I'm leaving, don't wait up for me."

"Be careful, Tetsu. Be back before dark."

"Of course."

The warning Aomine left him was not one he was unfamiliar with, in fact, Aomine, Kagami and Momoi had been rather adamant when it comes to this. For reasons unknown, he couldn't fathom except probably that they believe that vampires are out to kill.

"Whatever," Kuroko muttered to himself, letting his feet take him back to the mansion.

**xxx**

The awe of seeing the mansion was the same as before. Its magnificence still shone even on a gloomy day like that day.

Kuroko walked along the outer wall, admiring the intricacy of its design. At the gate leading into the land, Kuroko couldn't resist the urge anymore. He reached out to touch the cool metal, following its bends and curves, tracing out the dragon's body on the gate. It was truly magical.

As his fingers lifted away from the metal, the gate slowly opened on its own, shocking Kuroko. When it stopped, the doors were wide open, as though inviting him in to its place. He took a cautious step onto the pathway and looked around. No there wasn't anyone around. Another step forward. Everything's still quiet. Maybe it was safe. Walking further down the path, a bush of white caught his eyes.

_Lilies…_

It was his favorite flowers, and they grew exceptionally well here. Kuroko crept closer to the flower bunch, his eyes solely on them. He sniffed them taking in their slight scent.

A blurred image of someone reaching out to him appeared in his mind, holding that flower in their hand, offering it to him. He accepted the flower, his own hand much smaller and feminine than usual. He felt himself smile, a simple, pure happiness filling his heart, as he looked towards the other, that red flooding his vision.

Before darkness overtook him…

**xxx**

Midorima sighed as he walked out of the mansion. It wasn't unexpected for Akashi to work this hard, but even Midorima can't keep it up with him at this rate. There were many things that he as prince of the vampires needed to do; at the same time, the issue of finding the lost lover weighing down on them, intensified the pressure.

Usually, he would avoid the garden, after all, Midorima didn't like it when Kise would constantly joke about how he could blend in there without trying (it isn't like he wanted green hair, it just ran in his family). However today, there was this inkling, and as Oha-Asa had mentioned _Go with your instincts; do not hesitate to do something you don't usually do. Good things will award you for your effort._

As he walked down the path, he observed the flowers. As usual, the white lily bush stood out from the rest. They had been well maintained by the gardeners from the request of Akashi himself. He never found out why Akashi was so obsessed with this flower. Maybe he should ask…

Suddenly, in front of him, a pale-skinned boy stood near that bush. Midorima's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't noticed him at all.

'What? How did that human get in? Why didn't I see him until now?' Many questions filled his mind. Lifting his hand in the direction of the boy, Midorima casted a sleep spell, following protocol when finding unwanted humans in this area. He watched as the boy fell to the ground, before approaching the body. The color of the boy's hair caught his attention.

_Sky blue…_

**xxx**

His head hurt, like as though he had hit it against something hard. He finds himself unable to move, unable to see. What was going on? How had he ended up in this situation?

He was looking at some flowers and something akin to a memory appeared in his mind, before he blacked out. But was that really his memory? He hadn't met that person in the memory before. Yet, that feeling of nostalgia struck him like a melody on a well-used piano.

"I see you're awake."

The new voice shook Kuroko out of his thoughts, his body tensing in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked, unsure of where the person was.

"That should be my question actually," the person said, pacing in front of him, his footsteps light and slow. "You were in the garden, which isn't allowed to outsiders, especially people like _your species_."

_Species?_ Kuroko was shocked, why would this person talk like this…? Unless…

"Vampire…"

"Ah, yes. You figured out fast, human. Yes I am a vampire, which brings me back to my question. Why was a human like yourself doing in a garden belonging to a vampire? In fact, how had you come in?"

"I had walked through the gates when it opened… It may have been unlocked because it opened after I touched it. I apologize for intruding on your property… sir."

The vampire remained quiet for a long time, making Kuroko feel more nervous each passing moment.

"Impossible…" The vampire seethed. "That gate isn't any ordinary gate. It only opens for those it recognizes, like the people living here. You, an outsider, should not have been allowed entry."

"No! It's true! I know I shouldn't have entered but it opened to m-"

"LIES!" He shouted, cutting Kuroko's plead off, making him cower. "You were sent, weren't you? To kill the prince. I should have you off, seeing you are a threat to the prince."

"No! Please!" Kuroko begged, tears soaking the blindfold. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, the thought of dying so soon scared him. He regretted not listening to his friends, he regretted not realizing his dreams, and most of all, he regretted not being able to meet that red man.

"Enough, Shintarou. Let me handle this."

**xxx**

He smelt it; the uneasiness in the air after Midorima had gone to take a break. Intruder? No, he would have been the first person to sense it. An accident? Possible, but why would it put the household into this state…

Seeing as there was no other way, Akashi pulled himself away from the work in front of him and made his way out of the room. Asking a nearby maid about the situation, he walked in the direction of the holding cells he had in his mansion. They were used to hold their victims to make feeding easier.

When he found Midorima, he was dumbfounded, feet planting themselves in place. Being interrogated by the other vampire, in a blindfold and chained taut to the stone wall, was the boy he had seen a few days ago.

_The reincarnation of his lover._

The cries coming from the boy shook him out of his stupor. He watched as Midorima raised his hand, readying to _hurt_ him, and he couldn't allow that.

"Enough, Shintarou. Let me handle this."

To say Midorima was surprised was an understatement, after all, Akashi do not usually bother himself with petty things like this. But out of respect, he moved aside, letting Akashi take his place.

"What is your name?"

"K-kuroko Tetsuya." _Katsuya Aiko._

"How old are you?"

"17." _16._

"Your parents?"

"_Gone._"

This boy's answers were much too alike. No longer able to resist, Akashi ripped the blindfold off. He watched as the boy carefully opened his eyes, the first rays of light that entered his sight causing him to wince, before looking up to him.

Sky blue finally meeting blood red.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?" Akashi smiled gently, walking closer. "My name is Akashi. Nice to meet you again."

**xxx**

_Again? Had he seen me that day?_

Kuroko bowed his head as far as he could, with his hands chained to the wall, it wasn't much.

"Oh, right. Take him down. He isn't a threat."

"But, my Lord-"

"It's okay, Shintarou. This boy… It's okay."

Once the chains were removed, Kuroko wanted to slum to the ground, relief filling his body. But his knees never touched the ground. Instead, arms were wrapped around his body, holding him close to another body, supporting him.

Soft words were whispered into his ear, calming his senses.

"_Rest… You're safe now."_

**xxx**

Akashi led Kuroko out of the cells to the main hall.

"I'm sure you have had quite a scare. Would you like to rest in one of the rooms?" Akashi looked to Kuroko. However, Kuroko hadn't heard him. Instead he was looking around the vast hall.

The place was huge, high ceiling, wide spaces. Everything was so foreign, _yet so familiar_.

_"__Akashi-kun!" He was held in someone's arms, his own feminine ones around the other's neck._

_"__Quiet… Others will hear you."_

_"__But Akashi-kun's teasing me, I can walk by myself."_

_"__Can't I pamper my lover a little?" The other smiled, lightly grazing his lips against his._

_"__I didn't say you couldn't…" he mumbled._

_"__Come on, let's go back to your room."_

He walked to the stairs in the middle of the hall, his hand reaching out and lightly touching the lacquered wooden handle. Kuroko glanced up and then took familiar steps up the stairs. Turning left, he headed towards a room at the end of the corridor on the left, Akashi following behind him all the way.

Akashi smiled to himself. _You remembered where we resided._

Kuroko entered the room. Overlooking the wide space and bed, he turned to his right, walking to the bookshelf, placing his hand over the faded purple book. He glanced at Akashi, as though asking for permission. Akashi nodded, pushing Kuroko's hand against the book.

"This is your room…"

The book sank in, before the entire shelf moved, swinging like a door, revealing the hidden room behind it.

"You can rest in here. Don't worry, Tetsuya," Akashi reached out, tucking the sky blue hair behind his ear, "I will protect you, you are safe here."

Kuroko nodded, this odd calm feeling was scaring him, yet he didn't care at that moment; being with him made him feel better than he had ever felt.

"Thank you, _Akashi-kun_."

**xxx**

When the door closed, Kuroko let reality set in. He had just got caught being on vampire's property, something his roommates had constantly told him not to do. He had just been saved by said vampire, and he was okay with it. And he had just entered a room that had no other exit except through said vampire's own bedroom. He was in a whole lot of trouble if his friends hear about this.

Kuroko leaned against the door, letting his body slide down.

_What am I doing?_

**xxx**

Watching the door swing close, the bookshelf moved back to its original position. Akashi let reality set in. He had just found his lover's reincarnation. He had just placed him in her old room. And he had just found happiness again.

Akashi smiled, fully for the first time since he woke. He turned, wanting to leave the room when he came face to face with Midorima. The green-haired male had a confused face, "What is he?"

"It's not 'what', Shintarou," Akashi smirked, passing Midorima as he walked out, "It's 'who'."

Akashi left, not answering Midorima's question, leaving an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but he trusted Akashi's decision and left the room as well.

Time will reveal everything.

But they were running out of time.

**xxx**

"We're running out of time."

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other, before looking back at the group of hunters in front of them.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Kagami asked.

"We all know where the prince is, but we don't know how things are in that house. It's a risk to attack." Aomine added.

"But it's a risk we are willing to take!" One of the hunters told them. "Once the top is down, the rest will follow…"

"I understand your sentiments, but don't you know how powerful the prince is?" Kagami sighed.

"That's why we are asking you to join us! We are trying to get as many of our top hunters together. With our large number, we should be able to take down that household, regardless of what they have."

Dark red and blue eyes meet, a silent conversation happening, before they nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this right the first time, and end this once and for all."

**xxx**

A tense back pressed against the brick wall, he had heard everything. Mayuzumi had been on a search for Akashi's lover due to his similarity in presence and better observational skills. Instead he chanced upon this meeting. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he knew he had to inform Akashi immediately of this.

This would cause some delays in the already short time. But ensuring the prince survives the two weeks is essential.

He ran off, the hunters not knowing any better.

"We attack _tonight_."

* * *

Was that good enough?

I'm pretty bad at portraying what I see in my head. Meh.

Anyways, thanks for bearing with me yet another chapter. See you next chapter~!

_End of transmission - 14.6.2014_


	6. Bittersweet

Hello again here's the next chapter after so long hurhur (i'm sorry)

Completely no proofread cause I'm lazy

Words: 2,508

* * *

Kuroko groaned, rolling in bed; he was feeling a little thirsty. Pulling himself out of bed, he takes in his new surroundings. The room was bare, besides the bed in the middle, there was a chair next to it and a bookshelf. Glancing at the titles of the books, he was surprised to see all his favourite classics there, as well as lesser known titles.

He pondered on taking a book and settling to read, but the need for water was stronger. Kuroko left his room, cautiously opening the door into the vampire's. There was nobody, or at least that was what he thought. As he crept towards the other door, he noticed the slight lump on the otherwise smooth bed.

Afraid of waking the occupant, Kuroko took careful steps, watching for any reaction. Standing by his side, he lowered himself to the ground, letting his face level with his lover's.

_Lover…_

The thought alone caused his cheeks to flush. Such a good-looking being was his lover? No, that doesn't seem right. Their intimacy in his dreams likened that of lovers, but they were dreams…right? Bowing his head, he stared at his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt; Kuroko couldn't come to the right conclusion.

A soft moan above caught his attention. Akashi had moved, now facing him, his eyes still closed. Kuroko stared; taking in his beauty, being at awe. Daringly, he reached out, lightly tracing his nose before placing his hand on his cheek, caressing it in a soft manner. Feeling the cool skin under his fingertips, a gentle smile peeked onto his face.

Without realizing, he stared into those crimson eyes. _Unlike those in his dreams…_

Is he not the same person?

"I see you're interested in my eyes."

"Eh?" Kuroko pulled back in surprise.

Akashi sat up, gesturing for Kuroko to sit next to him. He compiled, looking down apologetically.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Akashi-kun."

"It's alright, Tetsuya. So, what about these interest you so?" Akashi gestured to his eyes.

"Um, I thought that one of them was golden…. But I must have seen wrongly, could be the lighting…" Kuroko trailed off, not really believing himself.

Akashi held Kuroko's hand, bringing it up to cover his left eye.

"It's almost frightening how much you remember, Tetsuya…" Akashi looked straight at him with his other red eye. "All the more proof that you are indeed the one."

Releasing his hold, Akashi left Kuroko's hand against his eye. Kuroko was bewildered; he didn't know why he was doing this. He felt the brush of Akashi's eyelash against his hand, moving his hand away, he looked right into the golden eye that now seemingly glowed.

His heart was palpitating, he really was that man in his dreams. "Why…?"

"It's best that you do not know; but to satisfy your curiosity, let's say it's like two different beings."

"Two beings?"

"One, a merciless side; the other, gentle yet more powerful."

"Wh-?" A finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.

"Enough for now, okay? The less you know, the better." _Just know the good side, the ugly side can come later. _"When the time is right, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Kuroko nodded, not wanting to spoil the other's mood by forcing answers. Suddenly, a hollow growl echoed in the room. The culprit flushed red, hugging his stomach in an attempt to stop the sound. The other chuckled lightly.

"Come on," Climbing out of bed, Akashi pulled the other to the door, "Let's get you something to eat."

**xxx**

On the way to the kitchen, they bumped into the green haired vampire and another black haired shorter one. Meeting the interrogator's eyes, Kuroko shrunk towards Akashi, fearing the two other vampires. Looking down at the smaller boy, Akashi gestured towards the two, "This is Midorima Shintarou, and his assistant, Takao Kazunari. They are like our in-house doctors."

"And this," Akashi looked up towards the vampires, his arm wrapping around Kuroko's shoulder, "is my _lover_, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face turned red instantly, having Akashi confirming their status and admitting it to others at the same time was truly embarrassing, considering how he wasn't prepared for this.

On the other hand, the two vampires were beyond shocked. Realizing his mistake, Midorima immediately went on one knee bowing, one hand to his heart, "I apologize for my earlier behaviour towards you, Kuroko-sama. It was highly disrespectful. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate."

"EH?" Kuroko watched as the bespectacled man talked, bewilderment dancing in his eyes. He turned to Akashi, hoping for some help, but he only smiled, whispering, "You decide what to do."

"Uh, Midorima-san, please stand. There's no need to apologize, I understand why you had done it. And there is no need to address me so highly; drop the 'sama'."

"But-" Midorima looked up at Akashi, seeing him give a nod of permission, he stood, "Very well. Thank you for your understanding, Kuroko."

"We'll be on our way now, Shintarou, Kazunari. Tetsuya needs to eat."

"Of course, Akashi."

"See you around, Kuroko!" Takao waved to the human excitedly, before trailing behind Midorima.

Arriving at the kitchen, Kuroko was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Oh~ Aka-chin, did you come for some cookies?"

"No, Atsushi, could you prepare a meal for one?"

"Ehhh, Muro-chin, can you do it instead? I wanna eat cookies."

"Really, Atsushi… Alright, what would you-" The speaker stopped short, seeing their visitor.

"Himuro-san?" Kuroko was shocked beyond words. Why was Himuro here? Is he a vampire? There must be some sort of explanation.

"Kuroko-kun , why are you here...? Akashi-san, please don't tell m-"

"I did no such thing, Tatsuya. Tetsuya is special, he is my lover." Akashi buried his nose into the blue hair, the blush only served to confirm his words.

"And I'm guessing Aomine and Taiga knows nothing of this?" Himuro smiled sadly at the other human in the room as Kuroko looked up at him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything; help me keep my secret too... This is Murasakibara Atsushi, like you, he is my lover. "

"But Himuro-san, are you...?"

"Oh..." Himuro realized what Kuroko wanted to ask, "I'm just like you a human in love with a vampire. Though I have been thinking of joining Atsushi sometime soon... Taiga won't be happy about that at all..."

"Why? Shouldn't he be happy for his brother?"

"Kuroko-kun, you don't understand, he and Aomine... Oh right, you don't know ..."

"Don't know what? Himuro-san..." Himuro looked up to Akashi, giving him a pleading look.

Understanding, Akashi covered Kuroko's eyes, distracting him, "Some things are best kept alone, Tetsuya. Come, let's go and sit and leave them to prepare your meal."

At the table, Kuroko was served his food almost immediately, which was a mystery on its own. It was a salad, seeing as it was only four thirty in the afternoon.

As Kuroko dig in to his food, taking small bites, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. After all, there was someone beside him, just looking at him and being very contented with that. Pushing aside the feeling, Kuroko finished his meal as fast as possible.

However, during his meal, he noticed another vampire coming in, whispering into Akashi's ear. Well, whatever it was, it shouldn't concern him.

**xxx **

Akashi smirked as he watched Kuroko try to steal glances at him as he ate. But this simple blissfulness didn't last long. At that point, Mayuzumi entered the room, making his way directly to him. He bent down and whispered h in a sound softer than a human could hear, "Hunters are planning to attack here tonight. What should we do?"

What Akashi hated was when things like this interrupt his plans.

"Let them. They think they have the upper hand, we will just have to show them the real winners."

**xxx **

"Come," Akashi extended his hand, waiting for Kuroko to grasp it. Hesitantly, he did, his face flushing.

He led them to the garden behind the building; it was much more beautiful than the one Kuroko had entered.

Leaning against a tree, Akashi sat down, patting the grass beside him. Kuroko placed himself next to him, a small gap between them. But Akashi allowed no such thing, pulling Kuroko to lean on him. Kuroko turned his head slightly towards the other, catching a whiff of scent. It was nothing distinguishable, but enticing all the same. Kuroko couldn't help himself, burying his face into the crook of his neck, to immerse himself in his scent.

Akashi was puzzled by his actions, but didn't put much thought into it, letting him do as he pleases. He placed a feathery kiss on top of his head. Pulling away, he caught a glimpse of the pale shoulder. He could almost hear the blood flowing in the veins running under that skin.

_The blood of his lover. _

He had never tasted before. But her scent -no, _his_ scent- was more than enough to cause wild imaginations to go into overdrive. Seeing that exposed flesh, it was causing cracks in his control.

Before he could pull away, he felt a feather light brush of lips against his neck, a kiss from Kuroko in response to his earlier one.

Pushing himself up, Kuroko had a light flush of embarrassment, as he stared into the eyes bearing the colour he loved so much. In those eyes, he could see it wavering, like an internal battle was occurring. His own hand twitching as he resisted the urge to touch the other.

As a last resort, Akashi looked away, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself. His will was stronger, but not so for the human. Kuroko's hand lightly traced his jawline, before cupping the cheek, turning his face back to him. He wanted to keep looking into those eyes.

Instead of two blood red eyes, he was looking into a crimson one and a gold one. Suddenly he was pulled into a firm chest, breathes tickling his neck, tight arms wrapped around his torso. Unknowingly, Kuroko wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Akashi fought to hold in his thirst, squeezing the body against him. Before he could summon the strength to break the hug, thin arms wrapped themselves loosely round his neck.

_Kuroko, do you even know what you are doing to me..._

He didn't want to question, not when his meal was practically being served to him on a silver platter. Had his other self been in control, he would have asked for a verbal consent, but he couldn't pass up something like this. He brushed his lips against the warm skin, feeling the body tremble.

No longer resisting, he stuck out his tongue, caressing the spot that he was going to feast upon. He sucked on the skin, letting his elongated fangs brush against it. The body beneath him tensed, finally understanding the situation he has placed himself in.

Had he been a second earlier, he would have tasted the sweet blood under that skin. However, the moment was interrupted by a frantic servant, "My Lord, the place is under attack..." So Mayuzumi's information had come true, now of all times.

"Do what you must, I will be there soon."

Kuroko was pushed away, and he looked into crimson eyes once again.

"I apologize, Tetsuya, for scaring you like that. It won't happen again. For now, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Akashi-kun...?"

"Whatever happens, act like a victim, do you understand, Tetsuya?"

"Why?"

"Those attacking are hunters. Just do as I say, and you'll be fine." Kuroko nodded, giving his understanding. He was pulled to his feet, and slightly dragged towards to the main hall.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again soon…"

**xxx**

As they neared the place, he could hear the sounds of yelling, gunshots and swords clashing. What met his eyes was not a pretty sight, the hall became a warzone. Standing at the top overlooking the fight, Akashi's right eye turned golden again, anger hardening in those eyes.

While Kuroko was glad the anger wasn't directed at him, he could help but feel fearful of those eyes. The hand that was holding his own, moved to his upper arm, forcing him to his knees as he winced in pain at the sheer strength he was holding him.

The battle below continued not noticing the pair of additions to the room. Kuroko watched as vampires launched themselves at hunters, ripping and tearing apart what they could get their hands on, hunters on the other hand, defending themselves with silver bullets and swords. A barbaric display indeed.

Spotting two familiar figures, Kuroko couldn't help himself.

"Aomine-kun! Kagami-Kun!"

The shout attracted the attention of not just the two hunters, but everyone in the room. The two hunters see their friend, held prisoner by the vampire prince, anger filled them as they rushed in to save him, the other hunters backing them up to take down their one target.

"Fools." Akashi smirked, pushing Tetsuya towards the blue-haired hunter and leaping to attack the other. He slashed his nails across his chest, not cutting too deep, deducing the relation between his lover and this human.

He stabbed his hand through the body of another hunter trying to attack him from behind. Pulling back, he saw Midorima come to his aid, taking down some hunters.

His lover was being been evacuated by the other hunter. Akashi watched as he made his way down the stairs shakily, his body supported by the hunter of a friend. One of his servants ran straight towards them, attacking the hunter, causing him to let go of Kuroko. Unable to resist the force, Kuroko landed on his back, groaning. He turned and watched as his friend tried to push the vampire off.

"Aomine-kun!" From the corner of his sight, he saw Akashi watching him intently, not sensing as a dagger was raised behind him.

"NOOO!" Kuroko wasn't even aware he could scream that loudly.

The dagger was plunged deep into Akashi's back, twisting in place to cause more damage. Kuroko couldn't take his eyes off, watching as Akashi coughed out blood that filled his throat. The black blood trickled down his chin. Falling against the railing, Akashi held firm not letting his subordinates and his enemies see his weakened state.

Before another blow could befall him, Midorima had pushed down the hunter, tearing his throat out in rage. Wanting to save his comrade, Kagami pounced onto Midorima, however it was a foolish decision as he was thrown off the second floor. Though Kuroko watched all these happened, he could only see Akashi.

"Damn it!" He heard Aomine cursed, before he was picked up by him.

"Let's get out of here already!" Hunters fled the scene, a few vampires giving chase. As they left, the sight of Akashi falling down to the ground, a face tensed in pain, is etched on Kuroko's mind, and will haunt him in the days to come.

* * *

So if you noticed, updates are really slow cuz I'm on semi-hiatus, but I'll try my best to work round my busy (and going to be much more busier) schedule, to bring more updates for you readers.

Thanks so much for still reading this fic. I'm still completely clueless on how to end it or how many chapters I'll be writing (for those who don't know I don't plan my fics) But well, what should happen will happen haha...

Ciao! See you next chapter!

_End of transmission - 4.7.2014_


End file.
